Dudas Domingueras sobre la Dignidad del Durmiente
by Sole Sakuma
Summary: Es domingo a la mañana y, entre el café y las mediaslunas, Touya tiene Dudas de capital importancia sobre la mismísima naturaleza de Yue. Fluff. TouyaYue.


Lo espió por encima del diario, con toda la sutileza de un espía de la KGB tratando de sacar un plano del último modelo de submarino estadounidense del Pentágono. Al comprobar que dormía profundamente, enrolló el periódico y lo dejó a un lado. Se quedó analizándolo con interés, dejando que su mente vagara en paz.

El sol entraba suavecito por la ventana, la brisa sacudía las cortinas y el aroma de la primavera entraba de lleno en la habitación. Todo estaba en silencio y el mundo que mostraba el diario no parecía demasiado real.

No se aburría de mirarlo y de encontrar todas las pequeñas similitudes que tenía con Yuki (evitaba pensar en las diferencias). Se dio cuenta por decimoquinta vez que dormían en la misma posición; siempre olvidaba ese detalle.

Aunque si tenía que ser sincero, ése era el único parecido que parecía haber porque casi siempre veía a Yue dormido o con demasiada gente rodeándolo.

Se preguntó si Yue sólo permitía esas siestas compartidas porque Sakura les había pedido que pasaran más tiempo juntos.

Habían tratado de hablar. Sus conversaciones solían empezar con alguna noticia sobre Sakura, continuar con una diatriba en contra de Shaoran de parte de Touya y culminar con algún comentario oblicuo sobre Clow de parte de Yue. Esperaba no tener que volver a escuchar "Es el descendiente de Clow, no puede ser tan estúpido."

Además de la poca variedad de temas de conversación y de lo completamente distintos que eran sus marcos de referencia, a ninguno de los dos le atraía la idea de hablar por hablar. Resultado: dos tipos haciendo zapping a las dos de la madrugada sin ni siquiera mirarse.

Había tratado de enseñarle a jugar a los videojuegos, recordando a Kero, pero no había funcionado. Se preguntó si el peluche pasaría ese día por su casa… debía recordar preparar suficiente comida.

Sabía que Yue revisaba la biblioteca periódicamente y que la encontraba algo deficiente, pero lo había descubierto por casualidad y tampoco sabía cómo introducir el tema.

Así que, finalmente, todo había terminado en Yue durmiendo en el sofá los domingos a la mañana mientras él leía el diario. A decir verdad, le parecía bastante agradable. Algunas veces, él también se quedaba dormido hasta el mediodía. Le gustaba imaginar que, en esas ocasiones, Yue lo miraba a él.

Pero… desde hacía unas semanas, tenía una duda que no podía erradicar de su mente. Una pregunta importantísima sobre la naturaleza intrínseca de Yue. Basándose en lo poco que sabía de Clow, intuía una respuesta pero no podía evitar la tentación de corroborar su hipótesis.

De cualquier forma, no quería arruinar esa delicada rutina pasándose de la raya: siempre temía equivocarse con Yue. Sin embargo, esa duda no iba a dejar de carcomerlo hasta que se animara.

Con cuidado, se acercó al durmiente y estiró la mano, pero se quedó congelado en esa estúpida posición, a centímetros del cuerpo de Yue. Si descubría lo que planeaba hacer… tembló un poco, sacudiéndose la idea de la mente. Imaginarse atravesado por afiladas agujas de hielo no era algo apropiado para un domingo a la mañana.

Respiró profundo, rezándole a todos los dioses que conocía y esperando que Clow no hubiera previsto esa situación, porque todo sería más ridículo e incómodo todavía. Apoyó primero un dedo en el muslo de Yue y lo retiró, temeroso.

Recorrió las piernas, arrodillándose al lado del sillón y, finalmente, llegó a dónde quería llegar: la planta desnuda del pie izquierdo de Yue.

Usando toda su valiosa experiencia, ganada en años de batallas fraternales, la acarició apenas con las puntas de los dedos. Yue sacudió un poco el pie y Touya se sonrió ampliamente, antes de atacar nuevamente. Yue soltó algo parecido a una risita y Touya se sintió aún más satisfecho que antes.

"La tercera es la vencida", se dijo. Esta vez, atacó ambos pies al mismo tiempo. Para su sorpresa, Yue soltó una carcajada que nunca le había escuchado (se preguntó cuántos más lo habían hecho). Envalentonado, se levantó y se acercó al rostro de Yue.

Le miró el cuello con codicia y volvió a aplicar su técnica infalible. De pronto, lo tomaron de la muñeca y comenzó un extraño forcejeo, cruzado de risas y golpes.

Justo cuando empezaba a disfrutarlo, dos ojos enojadísimos se abrieron detrás de una mata de pelo. Yue se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y estar revolcándose en el sillón con Touya, convertidos los dos en un enredo de brazos y piernas, parecía caerle pésimo. Lo empujó y Touya se alejó, sentándose en el suelo y recuperando el aire.

-Quería saber si tenías cosquillas.-aclaró, conteniendo la risa mientras decidía que molestar a Sakura ya no sería su pasatiempo principal.

-¿Por qué no iba a tener cosquillas?

Yue se había cruzado de brazos, tratando de mantener una imagen de juez ecuánime y frío que definitivamente no se condecía ni con la situación ni con el desastre que ahora era su larga cabellera.

Touya se encogió de hombros. Había acertado en su pronóstico, al menos: Clow jamás hubiera olvidado un detalle tan importante como las cosquillas.


End file.
